Not Getting Off
by waldorf2012
Summary: An elderly man refused to get into a lifeboat. What does he do with his last remaining hours of life? - Read and review, as they are always greatly appreciated! Thank you!


I knew I wasn't getting off— at seventy years old, it had been a realization I had come to long ago when I saw many other men get rejected to the boats. I wasn't going to ask the obvious—on a ship like that there was no place for those inquiries—especially on a night like this. Officers didn't have time for petty questions. My wife Hannah had been sent ahead quite awhile ago. The boat creaked and moaned, underneath the weight of only thirty-four passengers, with room for sixty five. She went in half tripping and walking until a lady grabbed her by the arm and helped Hannah to a seat next to her. Once Hannah was seated, she never took her eyes off of me, wrapping the crème shawl tighter around her shoulders. She went in begging and pleading with hot tears to boot—the officers had even offered me a seat because of my age! But, being the gracious gentleman that I am, refused. Another woman could occupy my seat. I wasn't budging. I would go to my death like a proper man. My wife was lowered with the other thirty-four people, kicking and screaming. She was in excellent condition for being sixty-five years old—flailing her arms about while a stewardess who had boarded the boat attempted to calm her down.

I stood by, looking over the railing as her lifeboat, number three, was lowered into the frigid water. I could only imagine what it must feel like. Knives being driven into your body all over the place, a pain like no other. I could still hear my beloved wife crying when the boat neatly splashed into the water, quickly cut free and floating out into the open sea, away from the hull of the Titanic. Oars slowly met the water, and the lifeboat began to wade through the water. I could just see the outline of her frame for a few moments, and then she disappeared, going into darkness.

Seeing that there weren't many passengers obeying the directions of the officers to enter into the lifeboats, I attempted to help the officers in charge by bringing women and their children to the edge of the deck. Not many women followed through with my offer, and the children only recoiled to their sides. The officers were growing impatient, and at the end of their efforts, resorted to literally dragging some girls into the boats, always kicking and screaming.

After I had let go of a young woman's hand after helping her find a seat, I turned back towards the crowd. A young couple reached the front of the deck, a baby in the mother's arms. They looked young—only in their early twenties. The father looked worried, scared for his wife and child—only what looked a year old. The young woman—short and petite, with beautiful blonde hair and an elegant dress, was terrified at the thought of leaving her husband.

"What do you mean—I'm not going!" the wife stomped her foot to the deck floor.

"Lizzie, you must!" the husband retorted, putting his arm around her and bringing her and the baby even closer to the edge of the deck.

"Robert, no. I am not going without—

"Lizzie, there is nothing to debate." Robert brought his wife to the officer. "Just go on—I'll be following behind. Do it for the child." He said; his eyes full of promise. The officer took hold of Lizzie's arm, but she stepped back, ripping out of his grip.

"No!" she replied. "You must let Robert board with me—

"I am sorry, ma'am—but he will have to wait—but I want you and the baby to get in." as he said those words, a woman already seated in the boat extended her arms for the baby. "I'll hold the child while you get in." she called, smiling—trying to make the best of the situation. Reluctantly, the woman handed over her child, looking back at her husband. "Go on." Robert smiled at his wife. Slowly, he took her hand and helped her into the lifeboat.

The davit ropes creaked, the lifeboat shifted with every passenger boarded. Few passengers cried out, scared for their lives. Lizzie took her baby back, coddling it in her arms while a woman handed her another blanket for the child. She had tears falling down her face, holding her husband's hand for as long as possible, her eyes shining brightly in the night.

A/N – Hope you liked it! Read and review, as it is always greatly appreciated! Thank you!


End file.
